Lustful Gaze
by Carapheonix
Summary: RikkuAuron- Rikku and Auron get separated from the group and fall underground. Where a Flame Flan persists to attack them. As a final act it casts a deadly spell on Rikku, ... A lust spell.
1. Heated Fiend

Disclaimer:  
  
Not mine! But I WILL buy it one day!! ::crazy look:: Just $500 left!!  
  
Author's note:  
  
Okay I dared Era to come up with a story to this plot line but I wasn't sure if she was going to do it, so if you see another version of this story made by her. Don't worry. She is NOT copying my work. ^_^  
  
Summary:  
  
Rikku/Auron- Rikku and Auron get separated from the group and fall underground. Where a Flame Flan persists to attack them. As a final act it casts a deadly spell on Rikku, ... A lust spell.  
  
I would just like to say:  
  
AURIKKU GOODNESS!!!  
  
HELL YEA!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Lustful Gaze  
  
Heated Fiend  
  
Rikku looked around; she was sore, tired, and hungry but Auron wouldn't let her stop and rest. She remembered what happened clearly: they were in the Calm Lands; the others were talking to a merchant and buying supplies while she had gotten tired of being picked on and left, Auron went to get her; they were ready to go. Then...  
  
BOOM!!  
  
A rockslide, and then they were falling, falling in dark damp underground ruins. Rikku shivered. It was kind of cold down here.  
  
She whimpered when her foot hit a rock. Auron stopped. "You should watch where you're going. The last thing we need is for you to sprain something." His voice was cold. But then again, it was almost always cold when he talked to her.  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but how am I supposed to watch where I'm gonna if I can't see?" He turned around and walked to her. She could barely see his outline... a very big outline... an outline with a sword that could chop her in half. Rikku winced slightly. 'Big sword' She thought, 'Nice sword...'  
  
"Come here."  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke to her.  
  
'Aren't we close enough?'  
  
She sighed and walked to him, her hand out in front of her so she would not run into anything. When she got to him she noticed he had something in his hand. That was when she noticed that it was the small light machina from her bag. He must have found it on the ground when they fell, either that or...  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're supposed to take this and turn it on."  
  
She nearly smacked herself. "Oh, right! My bad!"  
  
She could have sworn she heard him grumbling. Suppressing the urge to 'accidentally' kick him, she took the machina and flicked the switch on the side; everything with a 10-foot radius was illuminated with light. She gave him a look and he simply raised an eyebrow. She was contemplating the thought of beating him to death with his own sword and throwing a grenade at him when his voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
She glared and grumpily stomped off. Auron grinned and followed.  
  
~*~ Five hours later ~*~  
  
"Can we stop yet?"  
  
Her never-ending question.  
  
The very same never-ending question that was driving him absolutely mad! She had asked this question once every 5 seconds.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
"Auron! Can we stop now? Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!!!"  
  
He was now very close to grabbing his sword and mutilating her!  
  
With what sounded like a growl he turned to yell at her only to freeze in his tracks.  
  
"Rikku, whatever you do, don't turn around and move slowly." His voice was a whisper as he held out his hand in a motion for her to come to him.  
  
Rikku gulped and nodded, moving slowly, silently... that is... until she tripped on a branch.  
  
She fell with a small crash, "Tysh ed!" She hissed. (Damn it!)  
  
Suddenly, she noticed the Flame Flan behind her and cursed again, quickly getting into battle formation; Auron joined her.  
  
"You never listen do you?" His voice was cold, as always, but this time his glare was directed at the Flan, not at her.  
  
She whimpered softly when it cast a Firaga spell on her. Auron, noticing she was nearing bad health, used a Hi-Potion on her.  
  
The battle was remarkably longer than usual.  
  
'Well duh Rikku! There's only two of you fighting now.' She almost smacked herself, yet she chose to punch the Flame Flan instead.  
  
Pyreflies surrounded it, but it shot a red ball of light at her before disappearing. Auron, by her side almost immediately, wanted to know what it just did. She shrugged, she felt fine.  
  
He gave her a once over, before he decided that she was okay.  
  
~*~ Four Hours Later ~*~  
  
"Auron," Rikku whined. "Can't we stop? Just for a little bit?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
"Aur-" tired of her antics he interrupted.  
  
"Rikku," He hissed. "You say that one more time and you'll be having a nice long meeting with my Katana."  
  
She winced and immediately shut up.  
  
~*~ Five Hours After That ~*~  
  
"Umm..." Rikku's vision was blurry, and she was kinda dizzy. She even stumbled over her next words. "A-Auron, I'm f-feeling kin- kinda..."  
  
She collapsed, lucky for her Auron had turned around to yell at her and saw it in time to catch her.  
  
Cursing he lead them to a roofed, and not so damp, small tower.  
  
He sighed, taking a potion from the pack on her side and using it on her. She continued to toss and turn, continued to sweat and moan in her sleep.  
  
He was pretty sure he knew what the ball of light had been, but he didn't want to give in to the possibility of it.  
  
Not when he was the only one here. Besides the others were on their way down to meet them. What if they found him--- no, he simply couldn't accept the fact.  
  
He decided, after an hour, that he would test it. He placed a single, ungloved hand on Rikku's bare stomach.  
  
She did the one thing that he didn't want at the moment. She arched into his touch with a soft moan.  
  
"Damn..." He whispered. "Lust spell."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well?  
  
Do you like it?  
  
Review tysh oui!  
  
(damn you!)  
  
Oh and let me explain:  
  
When flame creatures cast a lust spell, it continually raises the heat and hormone levels in a person.  
  
If the said person doesn't have sex within a day they will die, this is because the temp of the body heat can only raise so much and the spell can only be stopped if it is... err... 'Worked out of the system.'  
  
If you know what I mean.  
  
~*~ The Dark Huntress Cara ~*~ 


	2. Decisions Made, Actions Taken

**_Disclaimer:_**

I'm going to buy FFX rights! I will! All I need... is one... more... penny!! ::checks pockets::, ::pulls out lint:: … OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Reviews**:

**_Tiger _**- um yea… soup. . Sure why not.

**_Everyone else _**: WOW 15 REVIEWS!!! ::huggles:: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Sorry about the lack of updating. I had it done the same day but I wanted to wait a week. Then Finals came and ARGH! XD. SOO SORRY!!!!

**Recap:**

He was pretty sure he knew what the ball of light had been, but he didn't want to give in to the possibility of it.

Not when he was the only one here. Besides the others were on their way down to meet them. What if they found him--- no, he simply couldn't accept the fact.

He decided, after an hour, that he would test it. He placed a single, ungloved hand on Rikku's bare stomach.

She did the one thing that he didn't want at the moment. She arched into his touch with a soft moan.

"Damn…" He whispered. "Lust spell."

* * *

**Lustful Gaze**

**Decisions Made,**

**Actions Taken**

****

He cursed. He had just added the hours since the spell.

At least, 10 hours.

It would take the others, at least, 3 more hours to get there.

He had enough time. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't let it happen... not again.

Rikku's eyes opened and her breath hissed. Her insides were obviously heating up really high now. It was already starting to kill... No. He couldn't let her die.

But... he couldn't...

That would mess up the entire pilgrimage. ' You don't need another enemy Auron' He told himself. 'Especially one within the group.'

That's when Rikku curled into a ball on his coat, which he had taken off previously, mumbling something. He leaned closer and realized that she was whimpering and mumbling in Al Bhed, having known the language from the time with Braska and his wife, he could understand it.

"Ed rindc!" ("It hurts!) She was mumbling; tears evident in her voice. "Auron, ed rindc! Ed rindc cu silr! Auron. Auron, ed rindc! Bmayca! Syga ed cdub! Bmayca! Bmayca, syga ed cdub! Bmayca... bmayca..."

("Auron it hurts! It hurts so much! Auron. Auron, it hurts! Please! Make it stop! Please! Please make it stop! Please… please...")

She was in so much pain! So much in fact that she didn't realize she was speaking in Al Bhed, and that's what won him over.

"Rikku."

She barely even had enough strength to pull her eyes up, but when she did, her eyes were filled with fear, lust, and pain. Yet her eyes were also fogged over, as if she didn't so much see him as hear a sound and look over.

That worried him even more.

He shuddered slightly, trying again. "Rikku? Rikku, lyh oui rayn sa?" ("Rikku? Rikku, can you hear me?")

"Rikku? Rikku?"

Her eyes became slightly more focused as she nodded, whimpering softly, twin tears running down her face.

He sighed, pulling her into his embrace; she gasped at his touch, moaning softly. It made him feel 10x worse for what he had to do.

"Rikku, cunno." ("Rikku, sorry.") He whispered softly, his breath against her neck, making her whimper again. "Rikku, E's cu cunno." ("Rikku, I'm so sorry.")

She whimpered again; snuggling into him, craving more contact even as her hands roamed and massaged his back; he let her.

"Rikku? Rikku, ed'c y micd cbamm." ("Rikku? Rikku, It's a lust spell.")

As he finished speaking, her breath halted in her lungs, and her hands slowed down slightly, as if she were trying to fight it to prevent the consequences.

"Tu oui ghuf fryd dryd sayhc?" ("Do you know what that means?")

"O-Oac…" ("Y-Yes...") Her reply was soft; tentative. Her head fell on his shoulder; wetting it with her tears.

"Cunno. Cunno Rikku." ("Sorry. Sorry Rikku.")

He halted for a second before continuing. "Oui ghuf fryd E ryja du tu?" ("You know what I have to do?")

She nodded into his shoulder again, her hands still slowly roaming his back.

"Rikku..." He didn't know how to ask the question and make it seem not embarrassing. "Yna oui..." ("Are you...")

He left it at that, and was surprised by her answer.

"Hu." ("No.") It was soft, and since it was spoke against his shoulder, her warm breath washed over him, making him fight down a shiver.

They stayed like that for a while, until he slowly, gently, pushed her from his embrace. Her hands started at her shorts and his at his pants.

Moving to help the other with their clothes every now and then.

When their clothes were in piles on the ground he approached her, and put his hands around her; even as she did the same to him, one hand upper back, other hand lower back.

That's when they slowly leaned in and kissed softly.

She moaned into his mouth sending irrepressible shivers down his spine. Once her mouth was open he let his tongue explore her. Slowly lowering them onto his coat.

----------------------------------

Tidus and the others got off their chocobos and walked to the Arena Owner. "Two of our companions fell beneath the plains. We heard that you have a way down there?"

He nodded and lead them to the 'basement', opening the hatch and letting them slip down, warning them about the cold climate and the fiends below.

They nodded and walked down the path, looking and calling for their friends.

He sighed and closed the hatch. 'Wonder what will happen when they find them together...' He thought a small smile coming to his lips. He had been down there previously, and had heard sounds of battle. He had seen the fight with the Flame Flan. He knew what the red ball of light was.

* * *

Ok so how'd I do?

...

::crickets chirp::

TELL ME!!

I KNOW YOU READERS ARE OUT THERE!!!

REVIEW!!

THE BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND!!

**The Dark Huntress Cara**


	3. Light

_**First I would like to state:**_

I'm terribly sorry, but I was grounded, and then I had major writers block. XX Yeah... ouch. And that's not even the top of the cake. I found out that someone actually STOLE this story. Thanks to Lynda for telling me so I inform the owner of FD dot Net and get back my FF.

Anyways, yeah I'm sorry. But umm only a few more chapters left. Let's see if we can get to at least 70 reviews ne?

_**Also:**_

**_To everyone who said OacYou:_**

**_  
Sorry but you forgot that little scene the beginning of the game. It goes like this:  
"Sorry, but everyone thought OUI were a fiend."  
"Oui?"  
"Oui means you."  
"Oh..." _**

Sorry my dears.

REVIEWS:  
**_Nonkisaru- _**Lol sure I don't mind.  
**_  
Joshua Lee-_** Lol...Wow...thanks, I'm flattered. ::Grins:: You really think so?  
**_  
Marie9000_**- I updated, now you have to! ::wink::  
**_  
Legata:_** Sorry dears, but your translation guide is wrong. Oac means yes. Oui means you, maybe you're confusing Al Bhed with French, ne?

**_KingKazul-_** You want me to update or not? ::Raises eyebrow:: I'm upset enough with this story track.... but thanks for the CC instead of the flame. XX

**_Mish-Yuna:_** ::Sees that it's actually Cid in costume....Sweat-drops:: Eh...hehehehehe... U .

**_Era-_** ::eye twitches:: Wow... I didn't know a review could BE that long... sheesh... I LOVE IT!! OH YEAH!!! ::Does boogey woogey dance!::

Lol...hehe... anyway, I'm continuing with this now...the full scene will be on AFF dot Net soon. I'll have the link in my Profile at some point.

* * *

**Lustful Gaze  
Light**

Rikku moaned, caught between the slight pain of the spell and the enormous pleasure that was Auron. Both of their breathing was erratic.

Neither said anything about it, but Rikku simply gripped him to her as tight as she could until her nails dug into his arm and she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming.

In response to the bite Auron groaned and kissed the pulse in her neck.

----(Full Scene AFF)----

Tidus walked slowly, cautious as to what may be down there. They'd heard haunting noises all the way down, and they'd been wandering around a bit for half an hour.

They'd barely come in contact with any fiends, but the few that they did come across were strong enough that they didn't have any potions left.

Yuna kept having to heal them, Wakka seemed the worse though. And they both had to pretend they didn't notice the way Lulu and Wakka would keep looking at each other.

Kimahri was currently leading the group, when suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air.

Tidus and the others looked around, expecting to see the others or a fiend but were then shocked out of it when Kimahri turned and headed down a side tunnel and, thankfully, away from what sounded like ghosts.

Kimahri knew very well what was going on, he could smell it... so he decided to repay Rikku by leading them in circles for a bit. Rikku taught him Al Bhed, and so he would let her...

He slowed his pace to a little bit of a walk and when Yuna questioned him he said simply. "Wrong way."

It wasn't actually a lie...

After all he meant they were going the wrong way... _now _not that they were then.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I'm not completely over the Writer's Block.  
::Shudders:: I'll do what I can....

_**The Dark Huntress Cara **_


End file.
